


Leon is a cumslut for two men

by Softiekitten



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fight Sex, Frottage, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Safewords, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans porn by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/pseuds/Softiekitten
Summary: Leon is home alone in nothing but a big t-shirt and panties. What happens next?......Sex.It's- It's sex. Lots of it.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser/Chris Redfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Leon is a cumslut for two men

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FIRST  
> -  
> This fic contains Consensual Non-Consent, or rape roleplay. If it will trigger you or makes you uncomfortable than this fic is not for you. Please take care of yourself first and foremost.  
> -  
> Leon is trans in this fic! He has NOT had top surgery in this fic, but his chest is referred to as "breasts, chests, and tits". His genitalia is referred to as "pussy, cunt, hole, lower lips, folds, t-cock, and clit". If any of that bothers you/makes you dysphoric then this fic is not for you and that's completely ok! Please take care of yourself first and foremost.

The mundane sound of chopping vegetables bore throughout the kitchen. Leon was doing his part in preparing dinner while Chris was out to grab some ingredients he had forgotten. Sure, Leon could have waited until his boyfriend was home, but he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to. He was beyond exhausted after a rough day at the DSO's office, he just wanted to eat and sleep as soon as possible.

As he finished up slicing, the front door of their cozy starter home suddenly slammed open.

Leon froze as he heard unfamiliar heavy footsteps. He gripped the kitchen knife tight in his hand, military training taking over as he slowly made his way to the hallway. Whoever this bastard was, they chose the wrong house to rob. He took a few steps forward into the hallway… 

...and stepped on a creaky part of the floorboard. 

The heavy footsteps grew near as he cursed himself, not yet familiar enough with all the house's quirks.

A huge muscular man rounded the corner and smirked when he saw Leon. The large blond had a combat knife in his hand, curved and sharp, glinting in the light. Leon felt himself shake, but held his stance. The air was tense as they both stood still, daring the other to make the first move.

In the end, the intruder struck first.

He charged at Leon in the narrow hallway, aiming for his face with a vicious slash. Leon stumbled backwards, trying his best to dodge, yet his tired body failed to cooperate much further than that. He desperately tried to fight back despite the fatigue, nicking the other's beefy arms a few times; but not before Leon got a few wounds of his own.  It was a losing fight for him and they both knew it.

A huge fist to the face knocked Leon down backwards, dazing him as he struggled to get back up. The intruder stomped on Leon's stomach, the taste of copper rose in the back of his throat as he grunted from the impact.

"Didn't expect I'd have to rumble with such a spitfire. You gave up a good fight though, I'll give ya that much," the man snorted, grinding his boot down.

"Fuck you," Leon spat out.

The intruder stomped his boot down again.

" _Shit!_ " Leon hissed, kicking out.

"I think I'll have some fun playing with you. After all, there's no one else here but the two of us."

The intruder stomped down once more and took advantage of Leon's shocked state to kneel down and push his way between lithe thighs.

"Fucking slut, not wearing any pants. You were just asking to be fucked weren't you?" The man teased.

"No! No- get away from me!" Leon pleaded, struggling.

"Not until I get a taste of that sweet pussy you've got hidden away. It'd be a waste to let it go untouched after all this trouble."

"Fuck- _no!_ "

The ripping of his underwear echoed loudly in the hallway. Although not as loud as the sound of a zipper following soon after. Leon struggled harder as he saw the huge pulsating cock poking out from military jeans. It twitched in the cool air, precum starting to drip down the glans.

"Don't have any lube on hand, so let's get you all wet first, alright sweetheart? Let's compare dick sizes."

The elder angled his hips and started rubbing his thick cock against Leon's folds. Leon couldn't help the shaking of his thighs as the head rubbed up against his sensitive t-cock. He was never one for simply playing with his lower lips, but the way the dick rutted up against him was just so...  _ perverted _ . It was disgusting just how quickly it got him wet.

"You like that? God, you're such a fucking whore. I haven't even penetrated you and you're already a gushing mess."

"No… no I'm not-"

Leon whimpered as the man shoved up the baggy shirt Leon had on- it was Chris', an old BSAA shirt. The assailant groaned at the sight of sensitive, puffy tits.

"God, you're fucking  _ hot _ . What a lucky bastard I am, you're really spoiling me rotten."

He grabbed Leon's breasts, massaging the flesh as he kept rutting against the wet cunt. He was mumbling about how sexy Leon was, but Leon wasn't paying attention. His mind had begun to zone out as he went into self preservation mode. Though it didn't stop his face from becoming red hot with shame. He had given in so easily. Chris was going to be  _ so  _ disappointed in him...

_ Chris… _

Leon jolted with a gasp as the intruder's girthy cock started to push in.

"Fuck, you're  _ tight _ . You got a boyfriend, right? He must not use your pussy enough." The muscular man grunted as he harshly fucked his entire length in, his wide hands encircling Leon's small waist.

"You're- too big-! _Stop!_ " Leon choked out between sobs as his legs spasmed around muscular hips.

"Not a fucking chance, your cunt is just  _ begging _ to be destroyed."

Leon tried to keep himself from moaning out loud- not wanting to give the other man any sort of satisfaction. But then the assailant pulled out, folded Leon in half with his knees touching his bare chest, and fucked right back in, keeping a strong grip on the back of his thighs. Leon couldn't help the wailing he let out as that huge cock hit the back of his cunt straight on, over and over and over again. He was losing his mind.

"Bet your boyfriend never-  _ gh- _ fucked you as hard as this." The assailant taunted, never once slowing down in his thrusts. "How do you think- he would feel, huh? Knowing you're a real grade A whore. Giving in to any man who wants a piece of you."

Leon couldn't form sentences anymore, especially not when  ~~Krau~~ the intruder wrapped an arm around his legs, feet resting on his wide shoulder, and started fucking him harshly enough he was being pushed and pulled across the hard wooden floor.  ~~Krauser's~~ The assailant's cock was ramming into his cervix, bullying the flesh with each thrust in. His other hand forced his way through closed thighs to Leon's clit, giving it a few rubs before pulling and pinching.

The shame, the pleasure, it all mixed into one as he came. Pussy gushing around Krauser's huge cock, gripping it tighter in rhythmic contractions. He was screaming, he could feel his throat tighten, but he couldn't hear it.

All he heard was the side door in the kitchen opening.

Krauser kept fucking anyways, calling him names for cumming so easily, but Leon wasn't paying attention. He was looking at Chris' shocked face.

"You've got yourself a real looker here," The intruder chuckled, breathless as he kept up his furious pace.

"Leon… Wh- Who is this?" Chris asked, mouth agape.

"Chris- Chris, please…" Leon whimpered out as the man continued to fuck him on the floor.

"Is he your fuck buddy? Have you been fucking  _ cheating _ on me?" Chris growled, fists shaking. " _ Am I not enough for you? _ "

Leon continued to sob, his face a mess of tears and snot. He couldn't respond. The shame and embarrassment of the situation kept his throat closed despite how much he desperately wanted to tell Chris it wasn't true. He was being fucked against his will, he would never even  _ dream _ of cheating on Chris.

"Just one dick ain't enough to satisfy this cocksleeve. Why don't you come join in on the fun?" The assailant taunted, pulling out of Leon's sloppy cunt.

He laid down and manhandled Leon so the younger's ass was facing Chris while his pussy was impaled on the man's girthy cock.

"Come on, we can even share the same hole. I'm sure he'd love it."

Leon shook his head, sobbing.

"... _ Fine _ ," Chris snarled.

The sound of his leather jacket being dropped on the ground startled Leon. Another set of large hands grabbed his hips, Chris' wide cock rubbing up against his stuffed full hole.

"Not sure you'll be able to fit, but know I am  _ not _ giving up this cunt to you," the intruder growled.

Chris lined himself up, but hesitated.

"...Color?"

Krauser groaned, " _ come on _ , Redfield. He's  _ fine _ , stop ruining the fucking mood."

Leon sniffled, taking a few breaths. "Green. Just- just go slow for a bit," he said, voice hoarse.

"Alright," Chris hummed.

Leon whimpered and clung to Krauser as Chris slowly pushed in. The stretch was immeasurable, both men were heavily endowed and his pussy was suffering for it. Krauser was nipping at Leon's lips, trying to distract him with a violent kiss. Chris soothingly rubbed the small of Leon's back once he was hilted.

"Color?" Chris asked once more.

"Guh… ah- yellow. Green? Just… move a little bit," Leon said, wriggling his hips.

Krauser held him still, hands on Leon's waist with a thumb rubbing the smaller man's clit, while Chris started to gently thrust. It didn't last long as Chris and Krauser started to speed up. Leon couldn't help the moans that were punched out of him as both Krauser and Chris sawed into him. Lewd squelching and the sound of slapping flesh soon filled the hallway.

Leon was in a haze; the panting, grunting, promises of filling him up with cum, of keeping him as a personal whore, overwhelmed him. Krauser specifically was growling something into his ear, but Leon couldn't hear it. He was lost in the sounds and the impossible stretch in his cunt. It was painful but it hurt so  _ good _ .

Leon gushed around the cocks, cumming for a second time as he twitched and shook in his boyfriends' arms.

He was sure praises were being thrown his way, calloused hands were rubbing his hips and back, but his mind was focused on his role. He was nothing but a cumdump for his partners to use whenever. He was their fuck toy, their stress relief, their comfort. In turn, they fucked him until he went numb, until he forgot all of his troubles. They never failed to indulge him in all of his fucked up fantasies. There was truly no one else Leon would rather belong to than these two men who loved him so dearly.

A cock jabbing hard right into Leon's g-spot made him suddenly squirt, getting it all over the hallway carpet and his boyfriends' thighs.

Chris' large hands from behind pulled Leon's upper body up from Krauser's grasp. He took the younger's shirt off and grabbed his chest to start fondling, pinching and pulling on his sensitive tits. Leon squirmed in the grasp, nails digging into whatever flesh he could find.

The thrusting inside of his pussy was getting vicious as both large men lost control. He could hear faded jabs Chris and Krauser were spouting at each other, but his dazed mind couldn't make them out. All that mattered to him was their cum, it didn't matter how he got it or who came first, he needed it,  _ bad _ . Leon found enough strength to grind his hips down, screaming as both dicks twitched violently. 

Then came the flood.

It was instantaneous, cum filling his insides as Chris' sharp teeth bit into his neck and Krauser's nails dug deep enough into his hips to draw blood. Leon came  _ again _ , the feeling of cum flooding his womb setting him off. He squirted, muscles spasming as his body went into pleasure overdrive.

It just wouldn't stop.  Even when Chris pulled out and Krauser gently sat up to comfort him, dick flopping out in the process, Leon was still cumming.  His hole was loose, twitching around nothing as cum dripped out and on to Krauser's lap and the rug. Leon shook as he was pulled in close to Krauser's muscled chest, wide calloused hands rubbing his sweaty back. 

A wet washcloth rubbing between his thighs startled Leon. 

Krauser cooed, shushing him and running his fingers through messy hair as Chris wiped him down. The soft and soothing motions made Leon realize just how  exhausted he truly was. He could easily fall asleep right there in Krauser's arms in the hallway.

"Color?" Chris asked once more, kissing the back of Leon's neck.

" _Mmh_ ….. Green," Leon slurred, burying his face deeper into Krauser's neck.

He could really get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna see my art/general horny posting, my twitter is SoftieKitten_ :3


End file.
